<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across Time and Space by Invaderdoom78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647617">Across Time and Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78'>Invaderdoom78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original by TinySprite https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355652</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Future Trunks Briefs/Brolly, Trunks Briefs/Brolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across Time and Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even in his semi-lovestruck state Trunks could still tell that something was off about the castle, it looked rushed in its construction, like it hadn’t been built to last, and it raised some suspicions in him. Especially when Paragus was added into the mix, even though he didn’t have much interaction with the one-eyed Saiyan on the way to New Vegeta there was just something about him that rubbed the half-sayian the wrong way.<br/>“Would it be alright if we, uh, go to my room to talk?” Broly asked a dark blush on his cheeks<br/>“S-sure” Trunks said blushing as well<br/>The two made their way up to the second floor to the larger Saiyans room both of them taking a seat on the edge of the bed, as there wasn’t any other furniture in the room.<br/>“So” Trunks started trying to figure out how to get things rolling “uh, how did you survive Frieza destroying Old Vegeta?”<br/>“I was a baby when it happened,” Broly said “so I don’t really remember what happened” he glanced down at the soul mark on his arm and back of his hand “uh...”<br/>“You want to know why the soul mark suddenly showed up but stopped forming for a few months don’t you?” Broly nodded “well, it’s because I don’t come from this timeline I come from the future” Broly titled his head in confusion “I came back to this timeline because mine is being terrorized by androids and I was hoping that I could keep this one from turning out the same”<br/>“...I’m sorry,” Broly murmured softly after a long pause, sounding hurt “I wish I’d been there to help” it didn't take much thought for him to realize that since Trunks knew what had happened with his mark that could only mean that he didn’t exist in his timeline<br/>Wrapping his arms around the young prince, Broly pulled him into a hug, resting his cheek on the top of the half-Saiyans head, as Trunks relaxed into the embrace allowing his mates warmth to envelop him like a blanket. For a moment Trunks thought he could fall asleep like this, feeling truly relaxed for the first time in his life, when he felt Krillin and Gohan's energy’s approaching them. Pushing away from the embrace a bit, Trunks looked at the door, waiting to see if it was a coincidence or if they were looking for him.<br/>“Hey, Trunks,” Krillin asked, knocking on the door “you in there?”<br/>“Yeah” Trunks called out as the doorknob rattled<br/>“We figured you’d want your clothes back,” Krillin said as he and Gohan walked in, the younger half-Saiyan carrying his discarded tank-top and jacket<br/>“Oh,” Trunks said getting off the bed so he could grab his clothing “thanks!” he slipped back into them<br/>“You’re Broly right?” Krillin asked addressing the large Saiyan “I’m Krillin and this is Gohan”<br/>“It’s nice to meet you,” Gohan said holding out his hand for the larger Saiyan to shake<br/>Broly only looked at Gohan a bit confused, not used to the civility he was being shown and unsure of how to react to the hand that had been presented to him.<br/>“You guys got lucky,” Krillin said, lifting the back of his shirt until his lower back was uncovered “yours are somewhere that you can easily see. Mines on my back” his soul mark was made up of varying shades of dark blues and metallic grey with metal gears scattered about the mark, eighteen to be specific, and the vague shape of a supercomputer and asleep chamber “at first I didn’t think I had one until Goku pointed it out to me” he chuckled “you know at first I thought it was your moms Trunks ‘cause of the gears and that supercomputer looking thing”<br/>“Yeah,” Trunks said getting a closer look at the soul mark “I can see that”<br/>“Mines on my leg,” Gohan said pulling up his right pant leg a blurry image of a helmet and cape in varying shades of purple, teal, and orange what may have been a tiny championship belt<br/>“Speaking of Bulma,” Krillin said tucking his shirt back in “she is going to be so happy to meet you and so is Panchy, maybe not Dr. Briefs so much, not really that open-minded of a guy, but don’t worry about him everyone else’ll have your backs. I bet she’ll even want to throw a party to celebrate. You know after Cell’s taken care of”<br/>“Cell?” Broly whispered too softly for the other’s to hear<br/>“Hey Trunks, do you think we could talk to you outside for a sec?” Gohan asked<br/>“Sure,” Trunks said following the young half-Saiyan out of the room<br/>“I’ve got a weird feeling about this place,” Gohan said once they were standing a few doors away from Broly’s room<br/>“So do I,” Trunks said crossing his arms across his chest<br/>“How about Krillin and I go out and explore the surface of the planet and you stay here with Broly and explore the castle” Gohan suggested<br/>“Sounds like a plan” Trunks said<br/>Even though the bedroom door had been shut and the group was speaking in hushed tones Broly was still able to hear what they were saying and he wasn’t sure what he should do, part of him was glad that they were able to pick up on the fact that something wasn’t right about the planet so quickly but he was also nervous because he was afraid of what his father might do if he found out they were snooping around.<br/>“Hey, Broly?” Trunks asked, poking his head back into the bedroom “do you think you could give me a tour of the castle?”<br/>“Of course,” Broly said getting to his feet<br/>As they walked through the castle the soulmates started playing twenty questions so they could get to know each other a bit better, but even though his attention was focused on the game Trunks was still able to notice how there were several places where the bricks jutted out of the wall, some were crooked and he had yet to come across a window that had glass in it. Eventually, they ran into both their fathers and Broly could tell that his wasn’t happy with him, dully glaring at him as the whiny king said something to Trunks Broly didn’t hear, too focused on his father, then on the rage that had bubbled into his gut when Paragus glared in disgust at Trunks before following Vegeta as he walked away. It wasn’t until Trunks pressed up against his side that his attention was pulled away from his father and back onto his mate, who was allowing himself a moment of immaturity as he made faces at the vanishing figure of his father, wrapping his tail around the young prince's waist in a protective gesture. It wasn’t until both of their fathers were gone did Broly continue on the walk around the castle along with starting up their game again.<br/>“Hey, Trunks,” Broly said remembering Vegeta’s first decree “would it be alright if I called you princess?”<br/>“Sure,” Trunks said making Broly happy because he saw how irritated Trunks had become when the others called him that<br/>Eventually one of the guards came up to them to let them know that dinner was ready and theirs was waiting for them in Broly’s room. It wasn’t that long after they’d settled down to eat that there was a knock on the door.<br/>“Come in” Trunks called out, doing his best not to grimace when Paragus walked in<br/>“Princess Trunks. Your associates have been looking for you” Parugus said not looking at either of them<br/>“Oh,” Trunks said, setting down his plate “where are they?”<br/>“Down the hall make a left and they are at the end of that hallway,” Paragus said<br/>“Thank you,” Trunks said leaving father and son alone in the room<br/>“I won’t let you hurt him,” Broly said coldly, standing at his full height<br/>“What?” Paragus asked ready to activate his control ring if needed<br/>“I said,” Broly said, his voice calm despite the rage building inside him, “I won’t let you hurt him!”<br/>“Broly,” Paragus said sternly, flexing his ki into the ring “you can’t forget what King Vegeta has done to us. Stabbing you and leaving us both to die!”<br/>“I don’t care!” Broly growled fighting against the crown's control, grabbing at his head<br/>Paragus was getting nervous as Broly had never fought this hard against his control before and he honestly thought his son was going to break free, even though he was putting almost all of his ki into the ring. Just when he thought Broly was going to break out of his control his son's eyes glazed over and his body went limp. Letting out a relieved sigh Paragus pushed Broly back onto his bed, the large Saiyan sitting down hard on the mattress.<br/>“You will forget about that half-bred welp soon enough, my son,” Paragus said as he left the room<br/>By the time Trunks got back to their room Broly had passed out from the mental toll of fighting off his father's control had taken, so the half-Saiyan sat on the edge of the bed gently petting the larger Saiyans hair. He thought about taking off the crown, figuring it couldn’t be comfortable to sleep in, but decided against it, not wanting to accidentally wake the other since he looked so peaceful.<br/>Trunks thought about what he should do next unsure of if he should sleep in the same bed, even though they were soul mates they did just meet each other and he was afraid that it was going to overstep some boundaries. He was about to get up and look for an empty room when he felt a tail weakly wrapping around his wrist, pulling him down to the bed. Laying himself out on Broly’s chest, Trunks felt the tail moving to wrap around his waist before he started drifting off as well.<br/>The next morning Trunks woke to the feeling of someone gently rubbing his back along with his hair sticking to his face. Lifting a hand he went to brush away the lavender strand from his forehead and found that it was covered in sweat, he also noticed he was breathing heavier than he should be.<br/>“Are you alright, princess?” Broly asked looking down at him concerned “you were whimpering in your sleep”<br/>“Yeah,” Trunks said crossing his arms on his mate's chest “I just had a nightmare I guess” he rested his chin on his arms so it wouldn’t be digging into the body below him<br/>Both were content with simply gazing at each other in the early hours of the morning as the sun shone in through the window; Broly enjoying how Trunks hair shined in the light and Trunks how the larger Saiyans eyes sparkled. The moment was ruined, however, by the sound of Vegeta ranting out in the hall. Looking at the door and then to each other, the two realized that they should probably go investigate. Getting out of bed Broly opened the door for them, allowing Trunks to exit first before closing the door behind them, resting his hand on his mate's shoulder, even though they couldn’t see it, they could feel their marks interlocking with each other.<br/>“A Goddamn idiot!” Vegeta exclaimed angrily, marching over to the spaceship they’d arrived in “that’s what I am for buying into this garbage heap”<br/>“Please my liege,” Paragus said running in front of Vegeta<br/>“I’m not your liege, you brown-nosing toady! You promised me a kingdom. But I have no subjects, no infrastructures, and a throne made of wood! What am I, the space Pope!?”<br/>“I beg of you, King Vegeta! Please stay! For roughly... three—... maybe three and a half hours?”<br/>“And continue wasting my time?!<br/>“Hey ‘Geets!” Goku exclaimed landing in front of the group<br/>“Oh shit it Kaka-ku. Goku! Hello, Goku have you come to join the rest of your marvelous race?”<br/>Trunks noticed how Broly had tensed up a bit, but he wasn’t sure what had caused the reaction so he leaned into his side.<br/>“Or did you just come to see my new palace? It has six towers! LIKE A PEASANT!”<br/>“Hello, what is our power level?” Broly asked<br/>“Uh, dunno. Pretty big though”<br/>“Mine too”<br/>“Cool! So, ‘Geets, I’m actually looking for a person who blew up a galaxy”<br/>“But who would blow up south galaxy!?!” Paragus said in a way that made it obvious that he was involved in the galaxies destruction<br/>Upon hearing this Trunks could only look over at the one-eyed Saiyan in amazement, his statement just cementing the suspicions he had for Paragus and he placed his hand on top of the one that rested on his shoulder.<br/>“Probably someone with a really big power level,” Broly said<br/>“That's a good point! You’ve got a good point” Goku said pointing at Broly “what’s your name?”<br/>“Broly”<br/>“Good point Broly,” Goku said, finally noticing Trunks “hi Trunks. What’re you doing here?”<br/>“Promised mom I’d bring dad back to Earth then I met my soulmate”<br/>Goku gasped oblivious to how Trunks and Broly were standing together “Who is it!?”<br/>“Broly” Trunks said Goku’s enthusiasm for his good news being enough for him to not be mad about his stupidity<br/>“CONGRATULATIONS!” Goku exclaimed happily “when we get back home we should celebrate!”<br/>“Knock it off with the mushy shit already!” Vegeta exclaimed<br/>“I don’t know if this is a good time to mention it or not” Krillin started shoving his hands into his pockets “but when Gohan and I were exploring the planet it looked really…. Uh”<br/>“Manufactured” Gohan chimed in “I’m also pretty sure Paragus is the one that’s responsible for enslaving the races that have built this kingdom”<br/>“Paragus,” Vegeta said glancing back at the other Saiyan over his shoulder “is this true?”<br/>“My liege” Paragus sighed “yes it is”<br/>“My God. You’re not the shitstain of a Saiyan I thought you were!”<br/>“Thank you my liege!”<br/>“Oh, Godddamnt, dad” Trunks sighed annoyed slumping into Broly’s side<br/>“You are now my Royal Grand Vizier,” Vegeta said turning to look at Paragus<br/>“Ah!” Paragus said “big shoes to fill”<br/>“Father!” Trunks said, taking a step away from Broly, who was still able to keep his hand on his mate's shoulder “what this guy’s done… it’s inhuman”<br/>“Yes, but it’s not in-saiyan,” Vegeta said<br/>“Actually we much enjoy the slavery!” A young Shamoshians said<br/>“Say what?” Gohan asked<br/>“Yes. Being enslaved and exploited by another stronger, strapping race fulfills us completely<br/>“You know,” Krillin said “I... actually kinda get it”<br/>“Although, it is kinda strange he would force us to build a kingdom on a doomed planet”<br/>“Explain, shit stain” Vegeta demanded<br/>“To hell with this” Paragus said “I’ll leave the boot-licking to the Shamoshians. Well then! You have finally unraveled my plan, King Vegeta!”<br/>“Ok,” Vegeta said confused<br/>“This whole wretched planet will soon be encompassed by the cataclysmic comet Camori wiping it and you out with it”<br/>“I’m confused. Am I being pranked? ‘Cause I don’t do jokes”<br/>“This is no joke. This is my revenge”<br/>“But why?” Gohan asked<br/>“Because that bastard Vegeta left us both to die”<br/>“Sounds like me but that doesn’t sound familiar”<br/>“Not you, you self absorbed blue-blooded snot! Your father, the true king. Mere days after my son was born they realized his immense power level: a whopping 10,000!”<br/>Trunks stopped listening after that, the knowledge that his soul mate was responsible for the destruction of an entire galaxy consumed his thoughts and, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, the knowledge that Broly was that strong was very appealing to him. Looking up at Broly Trunks saw that he was looking at him out of the corner of his eye, quickly turning his head away obviously ashamed, and pulled his hand off of his soul mate's shoulder, taking a step away. It was then that Trunks realized that Broly was well aware of his father's plan and hadn’t said anything about it. Trunks' mind started running a mile a minute going through a multitude of different scenarios, none of them ending in a positive outcome, until an angry-sounding scream of Kakarot broke him out of his thoughts. Twisting around so that he could look at Broly, Trunks backed away as he felt an unGodly amount of power rising, watching in horror as it looked like his soul mate's body exploded right in front of him.<br/>“Hey, Kakarot,” Broly said, pointing at Goku, Trunks’ presence completely forgotten about, “you said your power level was pretty big right?”<br/>“Yuh-huh” Goku said, sounding uncertain “why?”<br/>“Because my power is MAXIMUM!”<br/>“Prove it,” Goku said<br/>The moment Broly flew off to chase his friend's Trunks immediately went to follow after them, but when he moved two guards he hadn’t noticed were nearby grabbed him and forced him down to his knees as they restrained him.<br/>“H-how… how is he this strong?” Vegeta asked collapsing to his knees “how many push-ups did he do?! How many sit-ups?! WHAT KIND OF JUICE DID HE DRINK?!”<br/>“This is not the result of paltry training,” Paragus said “this is destiny”<br/>As he listened to Paragus’ monolog Trunks hated the fact that he was starting to agree with his father, but Vegeta was right. The reason Broly hated Goku was pretty stupid.<br/>“Wait,” Trunks said, feeling the beginnings of panic coming on “you’re just going to leave Broly here to die?”<br/>“I can no longer control him,” Paragus said walking up to the young prince “therefore he is no longer of use and is nothing to me” he kicked Trunks in the stomach hard enough that if he’d eaten anything that morning he’d be purging it from his stomach, gasping for air and clutching at his abdomen when the guards released his arms. All of them leaving him there to writhe in pain as his father suffered through his crisis, until Piccolo crashed into the cliffside in front of them.<br/>“What the fuck are you doing back here!?!” Piccolo demanded to know as he stomped up to Vegeta<br/>“I don’t know what’s going on anymore,” Vegeta said falling to his hands, “he’s so cool but he’s so… goddamn dumb!”<br/>“Ok, Vegeta” Piccolo said grabbing the back of Vegeta's head “while you’re here having this crisis WE’RE OUT THERE GETTING BEATEN INTO A BLOODY PASTE.”<br/>“But you don’t understand! The Legendary Super Saiyan is motivated by a crying infant! HE IS A LITTERAL GIANT FUCKING BABY!”<br/>“So,” Piccolo said, lifting Vegeta to his feet, “kind of what you’re being right now?”<br/>OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br/>Damn!<br/>Nail and Kami’s voices echoed in Piccolos head<br/>“You’re just mad you’re not the Legendary Super Namekian”<br/>SHOTS FIRED!<br/>“Alright bye Vegeta,” Piccolo said tossing the prince off the cliff<br/>“Byeeeeeeeeee” Vegeta voice faded out as he fell<br/>“Trunks?” Piccolo asked, walking over to the half-Saiyan “what happened?” Trunks tried to answer the question, but he was in too much pain to speak “here” he handed Trunks a Senzu bean<br/>“Where’s Broly?” Trunks asked getting to his feet<br/>“Beating us all half to death”<br/>“Has he killed anyone?”<br/>“Not yet”<br/>“Good!” Trunks said as he transformed into Super Saiyan, shredding his jacket in the process, before flying off to find the others, sparing a thought that his mom would kill him for destroying his only jacket<br/>As he flew through the destroyed city Trunks was listening carefully for any sounds from the fight, but it was quiet, and he was starting to think the worst as he flew past a relatively intact building, that Broly exploded out of, close-lining him into the side of another building before being drawn away by Goku’s rising energy. Even though it was difficult Trunks managed to pull himself out of the crater he’d been embedded in and followed after his mate immediately moving between him and his friends. This only led to Broly glaring at him furiously, ready to beat Trunks into the ground when he noticed the soul mark on his shoulder and paused, looking like he recognized the mark and that it was important but he couldn’t quite figure out why. Looking the young prince over Broly caught a glimpse of his own mark and stared down at his hand until the dots finally connected together. Letting out a relieved sigh Trunks flew up to Broly smiling at him a bit nervously.<br/>“Hi, Broly,” Trunks said as gently as he could<br/>“P-princess?” Broly asked, looking like he was still trying to figure out what was happening<br/>Slowly reaching out his hand's Trunks interlocked their fingers together, his hands dwarfed by Brolys.<br/>“Broly, we need to get off this planet,” Trunks said softly “remember the comet”<br/>“Comet?” Broly asked, tilting his head to the side, arching an eyebrow, before his body tensed up and teeth clenching together in a harsh snarl “Kakarot!”<br/>“Broly!” Trunks screamed as the Legendary suddenly flew away from him<br/>“Where’d Broly go?” Goku asked, he and Gohan joining Trunks<br/>“I have a pretty good idea,” Trunks said watching Broly as he flew off in the direction Paragus had walked off in<br/>“Were you able to get through to him?” Gohan asked<br/>“Yeah,” Trunks said, still looking at where his soul mate had gone “you two go and gather the others and take them to the ship we came in. I’ll see what I can do with Broly”<br/>“Aw” Goku pouted “but I wanted to fight him some more”<br/>“You’re not gonna win Goku/Dad” Trunks and Gohan said simultaneously<br/>“Be careful Trunks” Gohan said flying off with his father<br/>“I will,” Trunks said turning his head to look at his friends<br/>“Princess,” Broly said, causing Trunks to jump as he hadn’t noticed his soulmate's arrival “Come. With. Broly” it sounded like he was struggling to say anything other than Kakarot”<br/>“What?” Trunks asked furrowing his brows<br/>“Come. With. Broly” Broly said placing his hands on Trunks shoulders<br/>“To where?” Trunks asked<br/>“Kakarot”<br/>“I have to go back home,” Trunks said<br/>“Kakarot!”<br/>“It will be if you come with me”<br/>“Kakarot” Broly growled, tightening his grip<br/>“I can’t abandon my mom,” Trunks said, wincing at the pain, feeling a tiny lump forming in his throat at the thought of Future Bulma being left alone in that timeline<br/>Growling, Broly hardened his snarl and his body began shaking as he held himself back from acting out on his rage.<br/>“Please”<br/>Looking away, Trunks couldn’t fight back the growling feelings of panic that accompanied his fear that he would have no choice but to abandon Broly on this doomed planet when he felt the grip on his shoulders loosen considerably.<br/>“Kakarot” Broly sighed his expression softening<br/>Feeling the beginnings of happy tears welling up in his eyes, Trunks launched himself out of Broly’s hold and cupped his soulmate's face in his hands so he could kiss him. This left Broly confused as, just like with the handshake Gohan had offered him earlier, he was unsure of what was happening but he did know one thing for sure, and that was that he liked it. So when Trunks tried to pull away Broly followed after him, keeping their lips moving together.<br/>“Trunks!” They heard Gohan calling out for them from off in the distance “Trunks where are you?” turning to look behind him Trunks spotted the young Saiyan searching the wreckage of the city for them “there you are!” he flew over to them “we have to leave now”<br/>Suddenly the planet's gravity shifted and the comet's silhouette completely filled the sky, Trunks and Gohan looking up in horror as they realized that it was too late. Moving closer to his soulmate Trunks grabbed hold of Broly’s massive forearm as the Legendary glared up at the looming threat before him. Growling low in his throat Broly summoned some ki into his hand and moved in front of Trunks and Gohan chucking the ball of energy at the comet, effortlessly destroying it to the point that not even it’s fragments were a threat to them. Letting out a pleased grunt, Broly turned around, revealing at the beaming smile his soulmate was directing at him as he flew up and hugged the Legendary, that was happily returned. That was until he spotted Gohan and he couldn’t stop the glare that appeared on his face. Leaning back Trunks went to kiss his soulmate when he noticed the glare.<br/>“Hey, Gohan” Trunks said dropping his hand so he could gently rub the back of Broly’s with his thumb “maybe you should go off ahead and, uh, go check on the Shamoshians”<br/>“Oh” Gohan said, catching onto what Trunks was trying to get at “yeah I’ll get dad and go do that” Glancing back at Broly, he flew off trying his best to hide the fact that he was still terrified of what the Legendary might still do to them<br/>Trunks wanted to follow after his friend but he was still nervous about what might happen when they inevitably had to face Goku again. So he allowed Broly to simply hold him for now, nuzzling against his hair, inhaling his scent until he could feel the tension leaving his soulmates being. Removing himself from Broly’s hold, Trunks interlocked their hands together as he led the way back to the ship, surprisingly finding Krillin hanging around it.<br/>“Hey guys” Krillin said waving at them, wanting to make himself appear as non-threatening as possible<br/>“What are you doing here?” Trunks asked glancing back and forth between his friend and soulmate, unsure if Broly had calmed down enough to be around others yet<br/>“I was going to go with them but I figured I should hang around here just incase you forgot where the ship was”<br/>“Is anyone else onboard?”<br/>“Your dad is, but he’s probably pouting somewhere” Despite Krillin's obviously non-threatening demeanor Broly still looked like he was just waiting for an opportunity to rip the human limb from limb “well, now that you’re here I guess I’ll go help the others” he said between nervous chuckles<br/>“Alright” Trunks said gently tugging at his soulmates hand to get him to follow him into the ship  <br/>Just like with Krillin, Broly was still distrustful of his surroundings and was scrutinizing every inch of the ship. Trunks tried to think up a way to help when he remembered what his mom used to do when he was young. Grabbed any cushion, blanket, and soft surface he could find Trunks used them to create something that resembled a fort while Broly watched him work and, despite the limited resources, the young prince was proud of his creation and crawled inside relaxing back against the cushioned wall. Crouching down in front of the opening Broly got on his hands and knees and crawled inside, doing his best not to disturb the flimsy structure and, as gently as he could, laid himself on top of Trunks, resting his head on his soulmate's chest, who winced at the excess weight that had been placed on his, probably, bruised ribs. Wrapping his arms around Trunks waist Broly pulled him closer and made a noise that resembled a purr.<br/>“What is Earth like?” Broly asked as he felt Trunks fingers run through his hair<br/>"It’s a bit like this planet I guess" Trunks started "except the plants and stuff are real and there are city’s all over full of humans and uh. Huh, I didn’t think it would be this hard to describe Earth”<br/>“Do you think your friends will trust me after what happened?”<br/>“Well” Trunks said noticing that Vegeta was standing in the entrance of the cockpit glaring in at the Legendary for a few good seconds before disappearing “my dad came to Earth solely so he could destroy it after he got the Dragon Balls so I’d say you don’t have to worry about it that much"<br/>“Dragon’s what?”<br/>“They're wish orbs”<br/>“Oh” Broly whispered “...what if I lose control again?”<br/>“Hopefully the Dragon Balls will help if it does ever get to that point”<br/>The two fell into silence after that, content to simply hold each other, Broly’s tail wrapping around Trunks waist once again, as the larger saiyans hold on him relaxed. Yawning, Trunks finally felt the exhaustion of the day to catch up to him as his eyelids grew heavy, despite being worried about what would happen when they got back to Earth, but at least he knew that Cell wouldn’t stand a chance against them now and neither would the 17 and 18 of his timeline, the last thing he remembers being the feeling his friends energys entering the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>